legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nick Shadius/LegendsCon V
LegendsCon V 'is the fifth LegendsCon held. Same. Discussions Patches X-27 through X-30 were discussed that would end the expansion of A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. Players have discovered the Godgigum Chalice and have recovered the Godgigum Topaz, one of the five gems, and have reclaimed the said chalice in Val'dar. 'Patch X-27: Mysteries of the Deep In this patch, the raiders, with the assistance of Gaidra, find out one of the gems, the Godgigum Emerald, is located on the dangerous sancturary island known as Xesan Atoll. As raiders journey with Augustus and Ancieus Uredos, Ancieus gets plagued with an unknown illness from which he fails to remember anything about the island itself and how he can win this part of the war with the adventurers. The zone features several different elites, and a new, dangerous race known as the Ymijsir, which are serpentine and humanoid beings. Wielding the power over their natural deities, the Ymijsir seek to control aided with the power of the Emerald, which they hold sacred to them. Assaults will be led on all areas on the island, where the leader of the Ymijsir plans to have forces ready where they can be stopped. The fights will culminate in the assault on the Shrine of Xesan-Pital, the resting ground for their sacred gods, the emerald itself, and their powerful ruler. Bosses *Xesan Bulwark *Tormenta *Murcielle *Panterra *Eranacha *Xesan-Pital 'Patch X-28: Shadows of the Fall' Throughout the course of the At World's Turn expansion, the Brotherhood sided with the mystic Myrene race, while the Confederacy have added the Bloodren into their ranks, under the watch of regent lords as their respective king and queen seek to reclaim their lands lost to the Ancient War. However, adventurers who have progressed into the storyline understand that both sides wish to fight the other over a battle for supremacy. Sinseid. noting the situation, sends the two to his private island on Singarde, home of the Sinmanor, where the two of them rally their forces as he prepares for an assault, or for other, suspicious goals. Singarde features devastating elites, a new world boss, and a questline relating to fallen bits of the Shard of the Sun for those seeking more lore. A new raid is added featuring eight bosses, as Sinseid prepares a weapon using the Godgigum Ruby to unleash on the adventurers. Both the Brotherhood and Confederacy will help relief groups of either the Myrene or the Bloodren stop forces of their now-turned former leaders. Bosses *Vorstig Burzan *Umbra Construct *Kalliph and Mari *Durg'rath *Asolar the Scarred *Nova Box *Eyes of Sinseid *Claudrul and Vanestra 'Patch X-29: Wrath of Kromlord' Kromlord, one of Ancieus' mighty foes, finally arises, raising his ancient forcess, the Kromford Warhold, to send legions of ships to assault the other islands, and prepare for a forced front on the Worldgate. With the power of the Godgigum Diamond, and with one of his forces seeking the Godgigum Amethyst, Kromlord seeks to control the Chalice and force a submission of the Tyrgarde. Adventurers will manage to board Ancieus' largest ship, the Verdenssverd, and sail towards the island in hopes of stopping Kromlord. Shifujiro and Fujisaku of the No Sai accompany the raid as well. The patch features a new dungeon, the Vorschtkan Docks, which consists of several of Kromlord's store supplies and ships. In addition, the raid features ten bosses, and a lot of dangerous elites as adventurers seek to save the captured prisoners of the island with Ancieus' gang of elite pirates. Adventurers, with the Golden Oculus, will be able to travel to the infested "shadow island" as well, where Absentius Uredos was stated to be at, recently... Bosses of the Docks *General Thrankus *Mullgrar the Stalwart *Krom Cannoneer Jazarath Bosses of the Raid *Krom'max Obliterator *General Sieg'fraus *The Black Serpent *Lady Morta *Shan the Devourer *Vaxx'kas *Fists of Krom *Slugton *Highlord Pristo *Kromlord (Tactics) 'Patch X-30: As The World Turns' The final patch of A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn ends with a raid on the Worldgate, home of Oraclos, to save him from damning the world's balance to dust. Sinseid reveals his final hand as he seeks to undo what Oraclos struggles to hold, as the world shakes and earthquakes form for the world to bear. With the Chalice fully assembled, players must enter the Trial of Worlds to see once and for all if the Worldgate will allow their entry. The Worldgate, being a majestic raid, features several difficult bosses and elite mobs, and a multitude of puzzles and dangers to strike and encounter. Several majestic-tier weapons will be available to be claimed as adventurers seek to save Oraclos and end the second Ancient War. Bosses of the Dungeon *Guardian of the Chalice Bosses of the Raid *Fallen Sun Sentinel *Defilius *Okel the Originator *Tabaril *Star Animatory *Sinseid (Tactics) *Balancing Oraclos 'Next Expansion' The next expansion to A Legend's Legacy will be discussed soon... stay tuned. Category:Blog posts